My Little Highschool
by Laylania
Summary: [Pairings undecided] [human!ponies]


**Authoress Notes:** Holy smokes, it's been a _looonnnggg _time since I've been on here! But I'm super glad to be back! ^_^ I'll be updating like super craziness here the next few days...I hope, anyway. Aha, but I'm back to christen my return with a new story! Once again it's MLPFiM, so...but it's Human!Mane six. And Spike.

**Pairing Wise: **Just wanted to give a heads up that I'm really not sure how I'm going to do pairings, so if you're interested in a certain one, feel free to give me a heads up!

**Disclaim: **I only own plot!

* * *

"Just a few more steps..."

It was a wonder that she hadn't fallen over yet, and she could feel the incredulous stares of her peers as she staggered down the hallway. Struggling to keep the books from tumbling out of her arms, Twilight strained to see over the pile of books. Her destination in sight, she took the last couple of steps quickly and nearly toppled backwards when she found her pathway hindered.

The door.

She groaned and shifted the books, struggling to free up one of her hands to open it. She squeaked when the door swung open abruptly, and she scrambled to keep her balance.

"Need some help?" Twilight turned her attention to the speaker, eyes locking with bright green. Brushing matching green hair away, the boy offered his hand. "I can take some of those."

"I've got it," Twilight answered, and she didn't mean to sound snobbish - it was just that she'd reached her destination, and her determination wouldn't let up just yet. As a few of the top wobbled, she changed her mind. "Actually, could you take some of those from the top?"

"Sure," the boy answered, reaching up to take the books and following her into the library. Twilight, despite the books still in her arms, felt her shoulders relax. The library was her haven, her little slice of comfort amongst unfamiliar faces. Setting the pile down on an empty table, she stretched and turned.

"Thanks," she began as she took the books from him and stopped, uncertain if the boy had ever introduce himself. He stared at her for a moment before he seemed to come to the same conclusion as he jolted and offered a goofy smile as he said,

"I'm Spike."

"Twilight," she answered, small smile spreading across her lips. "Thanks again for helping me, Spike."

Spike's smile widened. "No problem."

"Spike!" Both of them turned, and Twilight stared at the girl who was giving the boy next to her an expectant look. Purple hair was carefully styled around her face, dark blue eyes narrowing. "Weren't you going to walk with me to class?"

"Oh! Right, I forgot. Sorry Rarity, I'll be right there!" He called, laughing sheepishly. Rarity huffed, but didn't move as Spike turned back to Twilight. "You're new here, aren't you? You should come find us at lunch."

Twilight glanced up at Rarity again and shrugged. "I don't know," she answered, "but I'll try." Spike grinned and then turned, fixing his light purple jacket as he darted over to Rarity and disappeared behind the doors of the library. Twilight sighed. "This is certainly going to be an interesting day."

* * *

"It's coming straight at you, Fluttershy!"

Despite the warning and her determination to do well, the young girl squeaked and shied away as the ball descended and landed a few feet away from her, bouncing away. There was a collective groan, and she dropped her attention to the floor as she rubbed her shoulder. "Sorry..."

"It's alright, Fluttershy." A friendly arm looped around her shoulders, knocking her head gently against another. Rainbow Dash grinned at her, ball now tucked under her arm. "You know this ball won't hurt you, right?"

"I know," came Fluttershy's soft response, "I just..." She shrugged, attention wandering back to her shoes. Rainbow Dash sighed, giving her friend a look before looking up as a bell rang.

"C'mon, it's time for lunch!" Snatching Fluttershy's wrist, Rainbow dragged her friend into the locker rooms to change from their gym uniforms to their regular clothes. Fluffing her multi-colored hair, Rainbow straightened her jacket and looked over as Fluttershy grabbed her bookbag and slung it across her shoulders. "Let's go, slowpoke!"

[space]

"Mm..." Eager blue eyes scanned the tray. "What should I eat first, guys?"

"A salad," came the answer from across the table. Rarity gave herself another once-over before looking up. "Do you know how many calories are in one of those, Pinkie?"

"But they're delicious!" Came the rebuttal from the pink-haired girl as she snatched up one of her treats and shoved it into her mouth. "And I never gain anything, so why miss out?"

"That is something I'll never understand," Rarity replied with a soft sigh, eyeing her plate before she began eating as well. Twilight sat next to Pinkie, watching the girl attack her food with the zeal of a starving jungle cat.

"Is it-" She cleared her throat and tried again, "is it always like this?"

"Always," came Applejack's amused response. "That girl eats like nothin' else!" The blonde glanced over at the boy sitting next to her. "Ain't that right, McIntosh?"

"Yup."

"Ah, I'm starving!" Plopping down, Rainbow Dash began eating at a speed that rivaled Pinkie's. Fluttershy sat down next to her, picking at her food before she began,

"So, um...I'm Fluttershy." Twilight looked up as the quieter girl smiled, and she returned the gesture. "And this is Rainbow Dash."

"Twilight," Twilight answered, and glanced around the table once more. _I think I'm going to like it here..._


End file.
